Himawari
by Lyn-sensei
Summary: Kyuubi's seal... Naruto's body is nearing its limits.  The Kyuubi transformations are becoming more frequent and every time Naruto's body is being devoured by Kyuubi's chakra. SASUNARU. Character death. Rated M for Lime.


**Hi there! Lyn-sensei(new penname) here. Hm...I wonder how many times I had changed my penname. Oh well, this here is my first SasuNaru story. This is based on B plus doujinshi "Himawari". A very sad one if I say so myself, I cried a lot after I read it occasionally whispering "Why? Why?". I usually write YugixYami (Yu-Gi-Oh) fanfics. Although, I kind of lost my interest toward that one and gained a new liking toward SasuNaru. So, I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue on my not-so-complete Puzzleshipping fic.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And while reading this listen to the song "Himawari" by Hoshimura Mai**

**Summary: **Kyuubi's seal... Naruto's body is nearing its limits. The Kyuubi transformations are becoming more frequent and every time Naruto's body is being devoured by Kyuubi's chakra.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, lime, character death.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **If I own "Naruto" there will be more kissing scene between Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto: Eh?). Some sex between them (Naruto: O-oi, that's- Sasuke: *smirks*). And of course, Naruto having Sasuke's man-babies! (Naruto: NANI? Sasuke: *smirks widening*)

**_"Sasuke..." _**Sasuke's inner thoughts.

**"Naruto..." **Naruto's inner thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>How hot…<strong>_

Uchiha Sasuke slipped on his geta and started walking towards the back garden of his home.

_**What a hot summer…**_

He looked up at the sky, onyx eyes slightly squinting because of the bright sunlight. He could hear the birds chirping in the background.

Sasuke kept on walking, his geta making a 'clop' sound in each step he takes before stopping in front of the familiar patch of sunflowers.

_**Every time I see the sunflowers, I remember him…**_

The Uchiha stared at the bright yellow petals of the flower, extending a pale hand toward the green stem.

_**Just him…**_

_**I thought it wouldn't change, that you were always by my side…**_

He delicately ran a finger on the stem as if the flower was a fragile thing.

_**No-I liked to think this way.**_

Plucking the flower, Sasuke brought it closer to his lips in a soft kiss. "Naruto…" he murmured against the soft petal.

_**It was nothing but a foolish dream-…**_

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto sat there on the hospital bed, blue eyes staring at the window, the light green curtains billowing from the wind outside. The blond was wearing a hospital gown; his arm, chest and neck were wrapped in white bandages. And there was gauze plastered on his left cheek.<p>

He perked up when he heard a door opening and then closing. He looked to the side and saw Tsunade standing there, watching him with a frown on her face.

"Baa-chan!" The blond ninja greeted.

"Naruto…" Tsunade started, her brown eyes looking worried at the young teen she consider as family and brother.

"Hehe…" Naruto gave the Godaime a sheepish smile. "Baa-chan, I'm sorry…"

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kyuubi's seal…Naruto's body is nearing its limits.<strong>_

"You are okay now, right?" Sasuke asked the blond who was walking beside him. Naruto had his arms raised, his hands cradling the back on his head as they walked around the village.

_**The Kyuubi transformations are becoming more frequent and every time Naruto's body is being devoured by Kyuubi's chakra.**_

_**No doubt, the healing power he showed before, I can't see it anymore.**_

_**And worst of all…He stopped speaking of his "dream".**_

"I'm telling you, I'm okay!" Naruto assured the Uchiha. "Baa-chan even signed the papers! Sasuke, you worry too much!"

"Hm?" The younger ninja then suddenly paused, his eyes brightening when he saw a patch of flowers nearby. "Ah! Sunflowers!"

Naruto quickly walked towards them, the raven following him from behind. "Ah, I really love sunflowers!" He said touching a large green leaf.

The Uzumaki's lips formed into a bright smile as he stared at the flowers. "It's like by looking at them they're giving us happiness."

"Just like you…" Sasuke said with a small smile before he froze at those words.

"What?" Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face, he turned his eyes at Sasuke. But the raven haired ninja just avoided his gaze and kept silent.

"Tch, slip of the tongue…" Naruto heard Sasuke mumble, a slight blush staining his pale cheeks.

The blond stared at the embarrassed Uchiha for a moment before he let out a large smile, a blush forming on his tan whiskered cheeks.

"Sa~suke!" Naruto suddenly called, grabbing Sasuke's arm and hugging it against his chest, slightly startling the older teen.

"I want to eat ramen today!"

"You really think I'd give that to a person that was just discharged from a hospital?"

"Let's ce-le-bra-te!"

"I refuse."

"Cheapstake!"

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Ha…" Naruto gasped and moaned as he felt the Uchiha's hard cock enter him. He slowly raised himself up before slamming back down. He repeated the process over and over creating a rhythm. Pleasure filled noise coming out of his bruised lips now and then as he rode the raven.<p>

"Sasuke…Sa…suke!" He moaned out his lover's name, tears forming in his eyes as Sasuke's hands gripped his slim waist to meet his thrusts.

"Shit…Naruto…" Sasuke grunted, a light blush on his cheeks and sweat falling down his forehead at their lovemaking.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called to him, placing his tan hands on the chest of the body bellow him to lean in closer to the raven's face. "Say…you love me."

"You say strange things." Sasuke replied, reaching out a hand to place it on the blond's cheek.

"I want to hear it…" Naruto said closing his eyes and leaning into Sasuke's warm touch.

The Uchiha slipped out of the tight heat his blond and rolled them over so the younger teen was now beneath him. "Naruto…" He placed a hand on Naruto's forehead, moving the bright locks away from those crystal blue eyes.

"I love you." Sasuke said kissing the younger ninja between his eyebrows.

"More…Tell me more, over and over…" Naruto said, his tear filled eyes stared at Sasuke as he reached a hand towards him. "Give me more of you, Sasuke."

"Naruto…" The raven whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you. More than anyone or anything."

The Uzumaki grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss.

_**As long as you are with me…**_

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke plopped down on the bed, exhausted and panting. He looked at his lover beside him who was holding his stomach with a happy smile and blush.<p>

"My bad…I'll clean when I wake up…" Sasuke said tired from their lovemaking.

"Yeah, don't worry." Was Naruto's reply.

_**Ah…**_

Tired onyx eyes stared at Naruto who was moving his lips saying something to him.

_**Naruto is saying something…**_

But the Uchiha slowly closed his eyes unable to stay awake as he dozed off into sleep._**  
><strong>_

_**But I can't hear it anymore…**_

"…Sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said, blue eyes staring the peacefully sleeping Uchiha beside him.

**Sasuke.**

"I've loved you."

"Truly…"

**Sasuke.**

**For all of our happy moments.**

Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he leaned in, giving Sasuke one last kiss.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke's eyes slowly fluttered opened when he heard a beeping sound. He sat up, the white sheets falling down to his waist.<p>

'Well, what else to do on free day…' Sasuke thought, running a hand on his dark locks. He suddenly froze in surprise when his fingers touch something cold beside him.

_**Cold-…**_

"NARUTO!"

_**Why-…**_

"_Your body temperature is really high." Sasuke said as he entwined his fingers with Naruto._

"NARUTO!"

"_Hehe…am I warm?" The blonde asked, giving a light squeeze on Sasuke's hand._

"_Well, but in summer you'll just be sweating." Sasuke commented with a smirk._

"_What? How mean?" Naruto pouted._

"WAKE UP…!"

"_Ahh!" Naruto yelped when the raven suddenly pulled on his hand, making him take a step in front of the Uchiha._

"_Obviously I'm lying." Sasuke said making the Uzumaki look up at him._

_**Usuratonkachi.**_

"_Naruto…" Sasuke whispered his name, leaning down slightly to kiss those lips that he was addicted to._

_**I've always been saved by this warmth…**_

_**Even so…**_

Pale hands touched those now cold cheeks of his lover.

_**I can't…**_

Tears started falling down those onyx eyes.

_**Breathe.**_

"…Ruto!" Sasuke choked the name, sobs wracking his whole body. "Naru…to…"

But blonde just lay there cold with a peaceful smile on his face.

"Naruto…"

The Uchiha placed one last kiss on those lips.

"You…"

He lifted and cradled the cold smaller body against his larger warm one.

"Usuratonkachi."

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…" Tsunade started as she stared at the Uchiha who was just sitting there on the wooden floor, looking at the sunflowers. "I'm sorry…"<p>

"No…" Sasuke said still not facing the blonde woman. "You don't have to apologize…You did your best."

"Naruto also told me I don't have to apologize…" Tsunade said with a sad smile.

"_I'm sorry, Naruto."_

"_Baa-chan, you don't have to apologize." Naruto said looking down at the small bottle he held in his bandaged hands. _

"_Before I hurt someone…those important to me…" The blond gave a sad smile. "I decided myself." Tan hands gripped the small bottle tightly._

"_Sorry for not becoming Hokage, Baa-chan." Naruto hunched down, clutching the sheets tightly against his lap. "For not keeping my promise."_

_**Naruto…**_

"Sasuke, take it…" Tsunade said extending her hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the very familiar greenish-blue necklace that Naruto always wore on the Godaime's hand.

"He asked me to give it to you." Tsunade placed the item on the Uchiha's palm. "So I gave it to you."

Pale fingers brushed against the crystal before Sasuke entwined his fingers, placing his hands on his forehead as if praying. The necklace clutched tightly between his palms.

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A lot of sunflowers bloomed this year as well.<strong>_

_**They look a lot like your smile.**_

Sasuke stood there watching the sunflowers sway lightly with the wind.

_**I remember your smile.**_

Tears suddenly started falling down his pale cheeks.

_**Only your smile…**_

_**Our love…**_

_**Was the first and the last one-…**_

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Sayonara mo iezu mukaeta asayake<br>Bokura wa namida o kanda  
>Ki ga tsukeba natsu no nioi ga shita<br>Kimi to ita natsu no naka

Hi ni mukau you ni makenai you ni  
>Oresou ni naru kurai senobi shita<br>Kimi no koto wo wasureyou to shita

Egao o erandari naku no o mayottari  
>Tsuyoi hito ni narou to shite shimau kedo<br>Hontou wa aitai mono sugoku aitai  
>Dore dake namida wo nagashite shimau n' darou<p>

Dakedo yozora mo miageru  
>Himawari ni naritai n' da<p>

Arigatou itsu demo hohoemi kureta ne  
>Boku wa kaesete ita kana<br>Sonna atarimae no shiawase ni  
>Kidzukanai boku datta<p>

Kimi to no omoide hitotsu hitotsu wo  
>Kowasazu ni POKETTO ni tsumekonde<br>Mamoru koto ga yuuki na no kana

Ima doko ni iru no? nani wo shite iru no?  
>Sora wo nagamete wa omoi wo tsunoraseru<br>Shinjite iru n' da inotte iru n' da  
>Kono sora ga kimi e tsudzuite iru koto wo<p>

Soshite meguri kuru natsu ni  
>Kimi wo mata kasaneru darou<p>

Himawari ga saita boku wo tamesu you ni  
>Kimi ga marude soko ni tatte iru you desu<br>Ashita wa kuru kedo arifureteku kedo  
>Wasuretai kimi wo wasurenai wasurerarenai<p>

Egao wo erandari naku no wo mayottari  
>Tsuyoi hito ni narou to shite shimau kedo<br>Hontou wa aitai mono sugoku aitai

Soshite meguri kuru natsu ni  
>Yume wo mata kasaneru darou<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>The raven gasped and panted as he made his way towards the back garden of his home. Small drops of blood from his numerous injuries falling along the way in each every step he takes. He placed a pale bloodied hand against the wall, steadying himself, the red liquid staining the wood.<p>

"Naruto…"

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rokudaime! Uchiha's Team Serpent completed the mission, but there are many injured…"<p>

Green eyes widened as the pink-haired Rokudaime immediately stood from her seat at the news. "Call the medics immediately!"

"Yes!"

"And…Uchiha-taichou was grievously injured and is missing…"

"What did you say?" Sakura gasped. "It can't be…"

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>The injured Uchiha fell on his stomach against the grassy ground with a 'thud'. He laid there for a moment panting and gasping before rolling over so he was now laying on his back.<p>

Sasuke wheezed, his gaze falling on the familiar patch of sunflowers.

"Na…ruto…" He whispered, his blood stained lips forming into a strained smile.

"Is it okay now? I have lived sufficiently." The ANBU captain said as his blood started staining the green grass beneath him. "In this world…where you are not…"

Sasuke let out a slight gasp of surprise when the sunflowers swayed and bright yellow petals started falling against him.

"What's…this? Don't cry!" A pale bloodied hand reached towards the petals when he saw an image of Naruto's tear filled face flash before his eyes. "Smile…"

"Finally, I'll go…to where…you are…"

With a last smile, Sasuke's reaching hand slowly dropped beside him.

_**Naruto…**_

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as she arrived at the back garden of the Uchiha's home. She stood there in her Hokage robes, looking around the place where a patch of sunflowers can be seen.<p>

But there was no Uchiha to be found.

Just a familiar greenish-blue crystal that lay on the grass filled ground near where the bright sunflowers are.

* * *

><p><strong>HIMAWARI<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto: Your first SasuNaru fanfic and you already killed me!<p>

Me: Hey, this is based on that doujinshi! If you must know I cried a lot because you died.

Sasuke: You also killed me.

Me: And I also cried when you died! At least you get to be with Naru-chan on the afterlife! So in the end you're still both together.

Naruto & Sasuke: I guess...

Me: Well, I guess that's it for this one! Review everyone!


End file.
